wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
William J. Blazkowicz (MachineGames)
William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz is the playable protagonist of MachineGames reimagining and reboot of the Wolfenstein series, is inspired by the original classic version of William J. Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein 3d (1992). The MachineGames series continues (partially) after the events in Wolfenstein (2009), where the Nazis won and dominated the world 14 years after the war (but it also reimagines several other details including changing his hair color, giving him a different American accent and changing his home birth location, as well as changes to his personality).http://www.pcgamer.com/how-machinegames-created-wolfensteins-new-order/ Quake Champions further fills in gaps of his history in particular his early life and training to be a soldier. The developers have chosen to largely ignore Wolfenstein (2009), and do not consider the main part of their continuity, and The Old Blood is apparently intended to be a retelling of the events of Return to Castle Wolfenstein in this universe. They have said that the original Wolfenstein 3-D is considered as a prequel to this series (although even the events surrounding that game have been reimagined according to Wolfenstein II). Wolf 3D is referenced in The New Colossus, The New Order and The Old Blood games as previous events. But in all situations, the references may have reimagined the outcomes (in the Old Blood, Hitler has seemingly survived B.J.'s attack on him for example (assuming the newspaper isn't pure propaganda), see List of Newspapers (The OId Blood)). Some elements of those games simply do not exist in the Old Blood/New Order timeline (end of the war/marriage to Marie Patterson). Much of B.J.'s background is completely reimagined in this series from his original background in the classic series (see William J. Blazkowicz (Classic)). Background , B.J.'s childhood home.]] William is a third generation American, born in the United States, August 11 or 15, 1911. He is the grandson of a Polish immigrant and the son of Rip Blazkowicz, an ambitious but crooked and racist Polish-American con businessman, and Zofia, a young Jewish girl. He was raised and grew up on a farm called the Blazkowicz estate in Mesquite, Texas near Forney Lake in the 1900s. His childhood was abusive, with his father venting his anger on him, his mother and their dog Bessie for his failing business. At an young age, B.J. started to have nightmares, often waking his father in the middle of the night. This ended when his father cured him of this by taking William in the basement to fight the monsters with weapons. His father later gave him his pocket knife, but it was taken by Andy and Howie and was forced to get it back by his father unless he wanted to ever enter the house again. B.J. was forced by Rip to get his pocket watch from the well, something that is echoed upon his return to the well in 1961. Despite the abuse he suffered, his mother showed him compassion and trusted him with her engagement ring, a heirloom to give to his spouse one day. Around the age of nine or ten, B.J. met and befriended an African-American girl named Billie, whom he developed a mutual crush on. She would have a great impact on his morality, as he saved a rat he put into a bucket full of water due to her pleas. Once caught by his father under the poplar tree, his mother hid him and Bessie in the closet while she dealt with Rip. Rip and Zofia argued until he slapped her unconscious, leading B.J. to come out of the closet and throw vases at him, until he was strangled unconscious. Later that day, Bessie was killed by Rip if B.J. refused to shoot the dog while tied to a saw horse, or killed him much to his father's glee. Afterward, B.J. and Zofia buried Bessie in the front yard, being consoled by his mother, who told him it would end better than it began. He was then taken into his room where his mother noted that Rip hurt him bad, then asking him did he want soup or porridge. B.J. once swam in the Gulf during red tide despite his father's command not to. It caused his skin to burn. At age eleven he once swam across the lake on a dare for tin soldiers. At 13, he fell into a pond near his family's stable, and was covered in leeches. At 19, he fell into the family well, in order to try to salvage his father's watch. His father was apparently abusive, and used to lock him the closet when he was bad, where he lost track of time. Still, he remembers good times, seeing Mesquite at sunset, and the country music he used to play back home. He later went onto work for his cousin in Mesquite, where he earned his first dollar. He also spent time with his grandmother, and learned that his Aunt Sara was diagnose with dementia during her time in college. B.J. notes that she was given medication, but it made her drowsy and strange. His grandmother told him it passed through the blood, and noted that her eyes were like dirty windows on a derelict shack. Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Chapter 1 after meeting Markus in the mentally ill sector Once B.J. reached the right age, he ran away from home and joined the United States Army, much to his father's chagrin and his mother being heartbroken. B.J. would look back at his childhood with bad memories. Unknown to him, his father exposed his mother's Jewish heritage, leading her to be killed in an extermination camp in New Mexico once the Nazis defeated and occupied the United States. In the army, he joined the Army Rangers and was sent to boot camp, learning to kill Commanders first to not let reinforcements come into the battle. B.J. would later join the OSA and befriend fellow agents Richard Wesley and Pippa Shepherd. Around the same time, B.J. also befriended Wing Commander Fergus Reid, who referred and nicknamed him "Blazko". At age 32 (c. early 1944) (a bit older than he actually was in RTCW, a retcon to the dating of the event), he traveled to Deathshead's X-Labs, swimming through the cesspools to destroy the super soldier research and the base.. In October and November 1944, B.J. is sent on mission to recover plans for a bomb, the VTOL from Nazis. During his mission uncovers a more drastic plot in Isenstadt where he encounters Wilhelm Strasse attempting to build a device to reach Black Sun Dimension, an extradimensional realm with power stronger than the atomic bomb. He confronted Wilhelm Strasse, witnessed Caroline Becker being shot by Hans Grosse. However he never found her body. He followed Strasse through a portal. He caused an explosion on Strasse's zeppelin from the inside, causing Strasse to crash into Isenstadt Castle. B.J. escaped and returned to OSA HQ. He would not reunite with Caroline for several decades later. Note: The dating of the event is earlier than it was in the earlier game, as it was at least 1945 in Wolfenstein, possibly as late as 1947. in 1961.]] Around C. 1945, B.J. made an attempt on Adolf Hitler's life, after an escape from Castle Wolfenstein (and defeating Hans Grösse), leading to him being known as the Wolfenstein Assassin. Rumors suggest Hitler fought him one of Strasse's Mecha suits, he injured the Fuhrer. But its claimed the Fuhrer got the upper hand capturing him, and after an unsuccessful hanging, he somehow escaped. In January 3, 1946, it is claimed that Hitler made a speech claiming the rumors were false, and that the assassin was recaptured, and hung recently. Although this was proven to be propaganda (or at least B.J. survived being hung, and escaped again). B.J. would continue to have Nightmare's about these events for years to come. The Old Blood In 1946, B.J. and Richard Wesley were sent to Castle Wolfenstein within the German Alps in order to retrieve a top secret folder, which contains information on the whereabouts of Deathshead's Compound. Disguised as SS officers, B.J. and Wesley infiltrate and arrive in the castle in a cable car, then continue to the office of Helga von Schabbs. When Wesley finds the safe, but no folder, he tells B.J. to radio Kessler which he reveals that he has new information regarding the folder and that he will meet them at his tavern. After radioing Kessler, Nazi troops interrupt the agents and B.J. engages the troops before Wesley can get a ladder for him to ascend up to the catwalk. Ad both agents leave the office via a vent, they both are captured by Rudi Jäger, accompanied by his dog Greta and a Super Soldier. Sent into the holding cells of the castle, Blazkowicz manages to escape with the help of a pipe which he uses as a weapon. He goes through the asylum wing of the castle and evades the jaws of a Panzerhund, as well as the various super soldiers guarding the prison. Blazkowicz manages to secure a boat and rearms himself before leaving for the Docks. Arriving at the docks, B.J. engages various soldiers while opening the keep to the castle. He manages to infiltrate the keep and fight off the various troops guarding the interior of the castle before finding Wesley after being tortured by Rudi in a surgical theater, strapped in an electric chair. Blazkowicz is captured once again by Rudi who straps him in the chair while trying to interrogate him. The interrogation doesn't go so well, however B.J. manages to break free, electrocute Rudi in the chair and then kill his dog Greta, who was snacking on the Wesley's body. Before killing the various forces sent by a vengeful Rudi, Blazkowicz manages to escape and heads for the cable car port while taking on more Nazi forces in the castle. Despite their best attempts to kill him, B.J. manages to survive and continue his escape. Blazkowicz arrives in Paderborn Village where he meets with Annette Krause and Kessler at the tavern and has to hold off several squads of Nazis before combating Rudi. Upon Rudi's death, Blazkowicz escapes the tavern's destruction as Rudi was armed with powerful explosives which didn't activate until his death. B.J., Kessler and Annette all leave in a rowboat heading for Wulfburg to meet up with another contact known as Agent Two. Upon their arrival, B.J. headed for Agent Two's location at a baker shop and finds that it's Pippa Sheperd who is his contact. She tells him Helga is at the Wulfburg Tavern where he heads to and poses as a waiter in order to get close to Helga and leave with the folder. While trying to leave with the folder under his tray, B.J. is stopped by Helga and ordered by her to taste the wine. After she tastes it, Helga is outraged by the fact that the wine wasn't to her satisfaction and orders Blazkowicz to drink it. B.J.'s cover is blown when Helga takes her kitchen knife and stabs him in the hand and orders Emmerich Schreiner to keep him covered. Blazkowicz manages to pull the knife out and stabs Schreiner with it and obtains his Handgun before he is hit by debris from the ceiling caused by an earthquake. B.J. gets up and heads back to Pippa, but encounters several Shamblers along the way. Upon his arrival, Blazkowicz witnesses the death of Pippa at the hands of a shambler and kills it before obtaining his weapons. At the same time, he also saw Pippa come back as a shambler and killed her before leaving. Engaging more undead along the way, B.J. finds himself utilizing a Laderoboter to get him passed various obstacles in the way before arriving to the dig site. B.J. arrives at the dig site and continues into the caves where he finds Von Schabbs and Schreiner in the chamber housing The Monstrosity. B.J. combats the monster and kills it, then heads to see a wounded Helga and obtains the folder. Before leaving, he is buried underneath several rocks, but is rescued by Fergus Reid and other allied troops before heading to R.A.F Kinloss where they board an aircraft and head of Deathshead's compound. The New Order In 1946. B.J. and the Allied soldiers launch an assault against Deathshead. After crash landing on the beach, B.J. and his team eventually climb to the castle. They suddenly fall into a room which is a testing facility for Deathshead. They struggle to escape incineration and enter a strange room. They fight and kill Deathshead's UberSoldat. Private Wyatt soon realizes that they are trapped. He hears someone approaching the door. The small window opens and reveals a very old Deathshead. The walls start closing on B.J. and choke him until unconsciousness. He wakes up to see Super Soldiers holding Wyatt, Fergus, Prendergast and himself. He is forced to choose whether Wyatt or Fergus will be dissected by Deathshead, or else all four soldiers will be slaughtered. After his choice, Deathshead turns on the rooms fire system planning on incinerating the rest of the team with a Super Soldier standing guard in the room. He and his team manages to escape after B.J kills said Super Soldier and damage the fire system before they are immolated. They all jump out of the window, just as the room explodes and sends several pieces of shrapnel out of the window. A small piece of metal enters B.J.'s brain, and he immediately falls unconscious into the sea below. He is later picked up by a fishing boat and left at the asylum in Poland. B.J. slowly starts to awaken causing psychotropic illness. In 1960, Nazi forces lead by Keller make a final visit to shut down the asylum. Just as the main nurse Anya Oliwa was feeding him, the troops storm into the ward and starts executing patients. Anya's parents intervene and struggle with the Commando as B.J. grabs a kitchen knife. The Commando overpowers both of Anya's parents and they execute them. Anya is taken away. The Commando kills the rest of the patients and gets ready to shoot B.J. In a fit of rage, he stands up and slices the Commando's neck, muttering "Nazi scum." in Chapter 4.]] While dealing with weakened muscles from lack of use, B.J. battles his way through the asylum and finds Anya. He drives to Anya's grandparents' house. He finds out that during his recovery the Allies lost World War II, with the United States surrendering after atomic bomb attacks, and that Nazis rule the world. B.J. appears older than past installments with light-brown hair (which draws more upon his classic look) and has a mass brutal appearance. B.J. and Anya's grandparents help him clear the east station to travel into Berlin and manage to make it onto the train. In the middle of the night, B.J. makes coffee, but before he can return to the cabin, he is stopped by Frau Engel, a high-ranking female member of the Nazi military, and her lover Bubi and questioned on his national race. Forced to go along with the callous tests, which focus on choosing between specific cards to determine his status as an Aryan. B.J. can choose to steal the gun from the table, although he would be quickly gunned down by Frau's private guard. Regardless of which cards B.J. chooses in the test, she places a gun in his face, though she reveals the cards as nothing more than old war pictures and vacation photos, with the test being nothing more than her morbidly gleeful exercise. She remarks that if he wasn't true Aryan, he would have gone for the gun and she could spot an "impure" person just by looking at them. Now in the clear, B.J. leaves the two and returns to his cabin with Anya waiting there. The two share a quiet moment before and end up making love as a respite from the tribulations they've experienced. After arriving in Berlin, the two stay in a hotel room near the infamous "secret police headquarters," known for brutal enhanced interrogations before sending their captives to Eisenwald prison. Anya, acting as a distraction, manages to buy B.J. enough time to sneak on top of a prison transport vehicle, and sneaks into the prison once they've arrived. B.J. rescues Fergus/Wyatt and other resistance members, but only the two escape with the help of Anya. Fergus/Wyatt take B.J. and Anya to the Monuments of Truth, the Kreisau Circle's headquarters for the time being. Reuniting with Caroline and eventually befriending J/Tekla, the resistance decide with the return of B.J., they can strike the Nazis and end their rule. B.J. is assigned to collect Nazi helicopters from Project Whisper alongside Bobby Bram, who sacrifices himself to get B.J. inside the London Nautica. After the mission, Anya analyzes Über Concrete and learns that the Da'at Yichud created it and have safe keeps around the world. Anya states that Set Roth is close by, but he is imprisoned in Camp Belica that is run by Frau Engel. B.J. goes to the camp and rescues Roth, Bombate, and other prisoners that results in Frau Engel being disfigured. Roth reveals that their is a Da'at Yichud Safe Keep, but is under the ocean and the group will need a U-Boat. B.J. is then sent to obtain the U-Boat Eva's Hammer. The group realize that the nuclear cannons require codes to fire them, making them have to go the Lunar Base on the Moon. B.J. and Fergus/Wyatt use the Spindly Torque to destroy a bridge and collect the identity of a Nazi scientist. On the Moon, B.J. collects the codes and barely escapes on a ship that crashes at the London Nautica. B.J. fights his way and learns from Fergus/Wyatt that Engel and her troops have found the Kreisau Circle H.Q. and have captured Anya, Bombate, Set and the others except Caroline and Max Hass. Returning to the base, B.J. has a final conversation with J/Tekla before their deaths and reunites with Caroline after defeating a Panzerhund. Returning to Deathshead's Compound, B.J. fires the Spindly Torque at the castle, destroying the entrance and swimming his way in and collecting weapons. Taunted by Deathshead, B.J. fights his way through the compound until he is drugged by Bubi. B.J. kills Bubi in front of Frau Engel and continues on looking for Anya and the group. Reuniting with them, B.J. separates and goes to confront Deathshead one last time. At the top, Deathshead reveals the Prototype Robot that holds Fergus/Wyatt's brain and has it attack B.J. After a lengthy battle, B.J. destroys Fergus/Wyatt's brain and gives his tearful farewell before Deathshead returns in a battle walker. B.J. defeats Deathshead and stabs him repeatedly before being grenade by the latter. With Deathshead dead, a critically injured B.J. calls in Fergus/Wyatt to destroy the compound after seeing Anya take the resistance members on board. According to the official Wolfenstein website: In 1946, with the tides of WWII turning dramatically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt; an assault on the deathshead compound. The operation goes wildly awry; and Captain Blazkowicz ends up in a comatose state on account of a traumatic injury. He somehow survives but lives on an empty shell of his former self in a mental asylum for fourteen years. Until a fateful day in 1960. According to the Internet Movie Database Blazkowicz is voiced by the well-known voice actor Brian Bloom in "Wolfenstein: The New Order". The New Colossus Following the death of Deathshead, B.J. was significantly injured. Despite this, he survived the destruction of the compound and was rescued by the Kreisau Circle before the compound was engulfed in a nuclear explosion. However, according to Set, his injuries put him in a coma for 5 months and he also suffers kidney failure, which forces him to use a tube to pee. Furthermore, in order to save his life, Set had to cut most of his damaged intestines. It's revealed that Anya was carrying Blazkowicz' twin children, Fergus was also briefly seen. Furthermore, according to Irene, his action against the Nazis had inspired thousands of people around the world to rise up against the Nazi and he also becomes a symbol of hope and rebellion for all the oppressive people in the concentration camp, which makes Irene try to execute him in international live broadcast to crush their hope. During this time, Frau Engel and her death squad attacks the Eva's Hammer to kill BJ. Despite the valiant resistance from the Kreisau circle, the entire submarine was overwhelmed and BJ was captured just after he wakes up and fights his way through the Nazis. Irene Engel kills Caroline Becker, but is stopped by Sigrun Engel from executing Fergus/Wyatt, with the duo escaping from Engel's gasp and drives the Nazi out of the Eva's Hammer. After regrouping with his comrades, he manages to get to the US and begins to launch a Second American Revolution with the American Resistance. In addition, B.J. gains the power suit worn by Caroline, using it to walk and battle against the Nazis. However, it is revealed that since Set Roth had to cut most of his damaged organs to save his life caused by Deathshead's grenade-suicide, he doesn't have much time left to live. This causes B.J. to become depressed and start to distance himself from Anya to focus on ending the Nazis' control over the world. In addition, B.J. starts to speak to Caroline to coup with her death, asking her "to light the way" and stick around while he is wearing the power suit. B.J. goes to Manhattan and makes to the State Building, meeting Grace Walker and Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell at gunpoint. Upon revealing who he is and his intention to start a revolution, Grace agrees and is forced to leave the Penthouse due to the Nazis attack. B.J. distracts the Nazis as Grace and her group make it to the helicopter. On the Eva's Hammer, B.J. returns to Section F to collect a warhead to use on the Oberkommando in Roswell. B.J. has an argument with Anya that ends with their relationship being strained. Putting everything else out of his mind, B.J. disguises himself as a firefighter and goes to Papa Joe's All American Diner where Super Spesh takes him to Area 52. After detonating the bomb, B.J. decides to return home and collect his mother's engagement ring. B.J. reunites with his father and learns that he exposed his mother to the Nazis and was awarded with a new home. Being held at gunpoint, B.J. reluctantly kills his father and realizes that Rip called Irene and gave away his location. The Ausmerzer lifts the house, leading to B.J. to detach the claws that ends with him falling back to the earth. The power suit is disassembled by the Nazis and Irene takes his mother's ring, having him sedated for his execution. B.J. is imprisoned in Washington, D.C. and states he is part of the show, being the guy "wearing the black hat". He witnesses Super Spesh death after the latter attempted to save him, and is mocked by Irene Engel and puts her gun into his mouth to taste the bullet that killed his friend. Afterward, B.J. is taken to court where the judge sentences him to death for his crimes. Blazkowicz hallucinates of escaping his restraints and killing all the Nazis in the courthouse before reuniting with his mother. B.J. returns to reality and is taken to the Nazified Lincoln Memorial for his execution by General Engel. Reciting his father's word on the old and weak, he is beheaded by Engel on live-television before his head is dropped off the platform. Thankfully, B.J.'s head is saved by Set and the group with the help of his drone, being revived with a Head Transplant that saved Shoshana. .]] B.J. is given a Bio-engineered Super Soldier Body that was founded by Caroline amidst his critical condition months before. B.J. awakes in his new body and is greeted with happiness by his comrades, making him more jovial and determined. B.J. is ordered by Grace to collect the New Orleans dossier from the Manhattan Nuclear Bunker, testing out his contraption from Set and collecting a rebreather to walk through radiation. Going to New Orleans, B.J. meets New Orleans Resistance Cell leader Horton Boone and gets his recruitment via drinking. B.J. distracts the Nazis with Paris Jack's Panzerhund and later returns to the Eva's Hammer to shoot the nuclear cannon at the Ausmerzer. Afterward, the group decide to hijack the Ausmerzer, but need the ODIN codes from the Oberkommando on Venus. Anya makes a plan to have B.J. disguise himself as Jules Redfield, kidnapping him at his favorite milkshake restaurant. On Venus, B.J. reunites with his arch nemesis Hitler who kills Ronald Reagan, Llewellyn Ewing, and John Anderson after he chooses Redfield. B.J. dons a Venus Atmospheric Suit and collects the ODIN codes, leaving Venus in a Haunebu-V. B.J. returns and celebrates his 50th birthday party where Fergus's arm/Wyatt disappear the following day. After helping Fergus/Wyatt, B.J. and Anya go to the Ausmerzer and fight their way to put in the ODIN codes. B.J. takes over the Ausmerzer and is saved by Anya who kills a couple of soldiers and a Panzerhund. At the Jimmy Carver Show, B.J., Anya, Horton, Grace, and Fergus/Wyatt sneak in and allow him to execute Irene Engel on live-television. If Fergus' timeline is chosen, B.J. will briefly speak but won't in Wyatt's timeline. At the end, he proposes to Anya with his mother's heirloom, an engagement ring. After assassinating Irene, Grace Walker asks him to dispose all Übercommanders to make sure Irene never have as successor to do her work in the occupational US and to further destabilize the Nazi's chain of command. After doing so, the Nazi's regime in America crumbles, destroying the puppet government and taking back the land of the free. Wolfenstein: Youngblood B.J. returns as a mentor for his twin young daughters to become his successors in the crusade against the Nazis. For some reason, he went missing for the secret mission in Paris, making his twin daughters to search for him and even possibly helping the French Resistance to toppled the Nazi regime occupation that span ever since after World War II. Personality & Traits Throughout the series, B.J. has always been portrayed as a fierce anti-fascist, American Dream-loving capitalist patriot, truth, justice, and the American way. He hates the Nazis in particular and what they do to others. He joined up to do his duty just as soon as he was old enough. In The New Colossus, it is shown that B.J.'s intense hatred of the Nazis stems from living under his abusive, racist father. Regardless of the circumstances, he lives to rid the world of them once and for all, as they're a constant threat to himself and his allies. He's a very loyal soldier, who doesn't rest until his job is done. During a conversation with Set Roth, he seems to be unable to understand complex scientific concepts, as he asks Set to spare him his explanation about head transplant. In addition, B.J. showed anyone (except Nazis) compassion, not looking at their nationality, ethnicity or entitlement. This is evident with Billie, J and Bombate. He also shows this to Sigrun Engel, who had a similar childhood. Despite her being a former Nazi, he shows her kindness and defends her from his allies, notably Grace Walker. Blazkowicz shows himself to have a sense of humor despite his serious demeanor, most notably shown in The Old Blood. An example is ignoring Kessler's warning to not fight any Nazis in Wulfburg, stating that their connection via radio was breaking. His seriousness can come off humorous as well, cursing the moon for allowing Nazis to land and create a facility there in The New Order. B.J. is feared by the Nazi regime, who refer to him as "Terror Billy", a terrorist and murderer who have wronged them for their beliefs. He is a one-man army, making many soldiers frightened of him, as they see him as a myth (as soldiers are heard speaking of him in areas of gameplay). In The New Order, soldiers would scream that he's coming in German, as in The New Colossus, a soldier recalls cleaning the mess of B.J.'s battle that left him with nightmares. Military Rankings Throughout his life as a soldier; Blazkowicz is known to have achieved several military rankings. *'Captain:' B.J.'s rank at the time of The Old Blood and prologue of The New Order. He retains this rank as a title even into 1960-1961. Skills and Abilities Peak Human Condition: B.J. is shown to be durable enough to survive a grenade explosion at close range, strong enough break out of the metal restraints of an electric chair and dual wield large guns such as assault rifles or shotguns, as well as enduring a massive dosage of tranquilizer which (according to Bubi) is powerful enough to knock out an elephant. He also seems to be very resistant towards head injuries, as he survived getting knocked out by a Super soldier and by a falling rock in the Old Blood without any fatal injuries and survived getting punched by a Super Soldier in the New Order. B.J. is also surprisingly fast and agile for someone his size, being able to jump incredible distances, fit into tight spaces, and outmaneuver opponents and the environment. B.J. is in such excellent shape, that age hasn't slowed him down one bit. This is notable in The New Colossus, where he takes on many soldiers while wheelchair bound, despite being heavily injured. Weapon Proficiency: B.J. is skilled in the use of multiple types of weaponry. He can even aim accurately while dual wielding or even while wheelchair-bound. He is also skilled in the use of knives and other melees weapons (hatchets and pipes), able to throw a knife and hatchet at his enemies long range. Stealth: B.J. is capable of sneaking up on enemies in order to kill them with high precision and skill. His stealth skill is most effective with the use of a knife(s) or a silenced handgun, being able to take the entire room and kill a commander to stop them from sounding alarms. Multilingualism: B.J. spoke clear English and German during his military service. That being said, B.J. could hardly speak a sentence in German and often mixed words, notably saying his name was hot dog to Rudi Jaeger when entering Castle Wolfenstein. This comes back when Helga stabs him in the hand, telling him that she knew if he was spy by his terrible accent and lack of taste in wine. B.J. could speak Polish, but states its poor when trying to tell Anya who he is when driving away from the Asylum. Afterward, B.J. speaks to Anya's grandfather in Polish when getting new clothes. Da'at Yichud Power Suit After Caroline's death by Irene Engel, B.J. wore the power suit to fight against the Nazis and keep himself moving from his critical injuries. He wears his clothing from The New Order (given to him by Roman Targonski) but spike holes go through it. He loses the armor after being captured by Engel in Mesquite. *'Suit Manifestation:' Once the wearer wields the power suits, they can manifest various upper parts of the suit. B.J. shows himself to manifest the helmet and the hands of the suit through his usage in Manhattan and Roswell. A noticeable example is when he manifest his helmet before Super Spesh shot at him point blank at their first meeting. B.J. appears to dislike the hands and helmet of the suit, often seen without them in cutscenes (this is possibly because he states he can barely breathe). *'Radiation Protection:' The most prominent feature according to Set, the suit can protect the wearer from any radiation level, allowing B.J. to enter the low-levels of Manhattan. *'Enhanced Abilities:' The power suit enhances the wearer's strength and agility, allowing B.J. to hack soldiers and robots apart. His strength goes to picking up Super Spesh upon their first meeting in Manhattan. B.J. also learns how to a slam attack, going through crates despite causing noise or alerting enemies in the area. *'Durability:' The power suit protected the wearer from gunfire, as B.J.'s helmet protected a point blank shot from Super Spesh. In addition, he survived being thrown from a train despite feeling some pain. The power suit grants B.J. 200 armor as a balance of B.J. having 50 health. Super Soldier Body After Set Roth saves him from Irene's decapitation, BJ gains a new body of the latest generation of bio-engineering Super Soldier that had been stolen by Caroline from the Nazis sometime ago to replace his old body. The body gives B.J. high metabolism and allows him to carry 100 health. This new body gains him three abilities from the contraptions. * Battle Walker: A set of stilts that allow Blazkowicz to reach higher areas. They are also helpful for reaching objectives located behind walls. They can even provide cover behind larger vehicles and buildings. However, at the same time, it slows BJ's movement and he cannot run. This contraption can also be used to scare enemy soldiers due to its literal towering effects on B.J. * Ram Shackles: The Ram Shackles allow Blazkowicz to be an unstoppable force, plowing through breakable walls to reach new areas. In a pinch, he can also plow straight through enemies, basically killing soldiers by violently running through them causing to be smashed into a big pile of flesh and bone. However, against Super Soldiers, it can only stun them for a few moments. * Constrictor Harness: allow BJ to squeeze through tight spaces. Blazkowicz can fit through small crevices inside walls or even underwater pipes to move about undetected. The interesting fact about this function is that it can constrict BJ's body to fit narrow path without crushing his bones and tissues. However, prolonged use of this contraption can result to suffocation and eventual death. Nicknames *B.J. *Billy *The American *Captain *Capitán *Cap *Johnny Cowboy - One of several western themed nicknames given to B.J. by Klaus Kreutz due to the fact that B.J. is American and a Texan in The New Order. *Captain Gunslinger *Cowboy *Commander Franz *Blazko *Pathfinder *Castle Wolfenstein Assassin (aka Castle Wolfenstein terrorist) *Billy Boy *Terror-Billy *Billy le Terreur *T.B. *Mr. Billy *Shimshon *Yingele *Tin Man *Spacefish *Fish Man *All-American *Captain Spacefish *Brother Blazkowicz *Herr Blazkowicz *Mr. Blazkowicz *Monsieur *Mr. Man *Jules Redfield (false identity while undercover) Relatives *Blazkowicz (grandfather, first name unknown) *Rip Blazkowicz (father) *Cousin Wilma (cousin) *Aunt Sara (aunt) *Aunt Wilma (aunt) *Zofia Blazkowicz (mother) *Zofia's father (grandfather) *Zofia's mother (grandmother) *Uncle Anatol (uncle) *Anya Oliwa (spouse/wife) *Anya's twins (children) Relationships (New Order/Old Blood/New Colossus) Zofia Blazkowicz Zofia was one of the few good people in his childhood to actually care for him, and he cares for her very much. He was willing to stand up to his abusive father to defend her when he abused her during his childhood. Zofia in turn was heartbroken when BJ left home to join the Army. Once he learned of her death by Rip exposing her, his business partners and other ethnicities, BJ killed him to exact justice for her death. Before BJ's execution at the hands of Irene Engel, BJ dreams of his mother, telling her how much he missed her, with her responding that he has one hardship to go through. BJ gives his mother's heirloom to Anya after retrieving it off of Engle's finger. Rip Blazkowicz BJ has a very strained, hostile and violent relationship with his father in which both physically fought with each other due to his abusive nature. Rip is also responsible for traumatizing BJ by forcing him to kill his pet dog and chastising him for making friend with Bille. Decades later, when B.J. confronts his father again, he shows no fear toward him and heavily mocks him for being a failure as a father. After Rip revealed that he sold his wife to the Nazis and tries to the same with his son by holding him at gunpoint, an enraged BJ axes him to death in revenge. Billie A young, African-American girl from B.J.'s childhood, who he befriended and even developed a mutual crush on, much to his father's chagrin. Once he returns to Mesquite in 1961, he wonders where she is after reminiscing his childhood with her. Richard Wesley Wesley was B.J.'s friend who mentored him within the OSA. B.J. was deeply affected by his death, avenging his death by killing Rudi Jaeger and his pet dog Greta. In addition, BJ learned how to survive torture from his enemies, counting, inhaling, and exhaling, something he would teach to Private Wyatt in The New Order. Ludwig Kessler Despite not knowing him for very long, B.J. cared for Kessler, notably saving his life from Shamblers (determinant) and jokingly ignoring his warnings of not killing Nazis in Wulfburg. B.J. also attempted to give Ludwig his shotgun to reach his destination, but told him he didn't need it. Before B.J. reached the cemetery, Kessler radioed him in and told him that he stole a blimp and was going to Berlin to release the flyers. Stating he could die, he says his goodbyes to Blazkowicz. Annette Krause B.J. cared for Annette, not wanting her to get injured while she was looking for her friend Katrin. Pippa Shepherd B.J. and Pippa knew each other from the OSA, the two were good friends. B.J. was forced to kill her once she turned into a Shambler, avenging her death by defeating King Otto's Monster and Helga von Schabbs. Village Drunkard B.J. befriended the Village Drunkard in Paderborn, who warmed him to beware the wolves (referring to the Nazis). The man also called B.J. is Nazi killing friend when they meet again in Wulfburg, B.J. gives the Village Drunkard coins both times for soup. Anya Oliwa During Wolfenstein: The New Order, B.J. is shown to have started a relationship with Anya Oliwa, the latter having cared for him at her family's mental hospital over the last 14 years. This was first seen after he returned to their room with two cups of coffee on the train headed for Berlin. Later on, if the player is on the Fergushttp://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Fergus_Reid Timeline, B.J. can sleep in a bed upstairs. After a couple times, the player can watch a cutscene with both Anya and B.J. asleep in bed before B.J. starts talking with Tekla and teaches her how to use a gun. The final scene is after the mission to save Set Roth from Camp Belica and retrieval of the blowtorch in Kreisau Circle HQ. The cutscene shows Anya asking B.J. if he has a moment and they both go into a room and make love. By Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, B.J. had not only survived his battle with Deathshead, but has also taken Anya as his wife, giving her his mother's heirloom. He also learned she and him were going to be parents to twins. At first, BJ is weary of his relationship with Anya, as his body is failing, and feels that he will die soon before he his children born. Thus, he distances himself from her until he gets his new body, now wanting to defeat the Nazis so his family wont be raised in their regime. After getting his new body, B.J.'s relationship improves and they successfully assassinate Irene Engel and become engaged amidst starting a revolution. His relationship with her is very open, as B.J. told Anya about his father and told her he confronted him and wasn't scared any more. Jess and Soph Blazkowicz Though not born yet, B.J. dearly loves his children and doesn't want them to be raised in a world run by the Nazis. B.J. frequently dreamed of having twin children and having a peaceful life, foreshadowing the events of The New Colossus. In Mesquite, B.J. notes that he will be a better father than his own even if he will be in a grave rotting away. In Wolfenstein: Youngblood, B.J. has been mentoring his daughters for 19 years until his disappearance in France, leading his children to go searching for him. Caroline Becker Blazkowicz treated her as the professional and best friend since they share the same fate of suffering psychotropic illness that couldn't accept the Nazi have won the war in World War II. Thus, they together are ready to take on the German Dominion to take back everything that they have lost. After Caroline was captured and executed by Frau Engel, B.J. was deeply saddened by her passing. B.J. frequently talks to Caroline in his thoughts, wanting to avenge her death and follow her plan to find resistance members and kick start the Second American Revolution. After losing the power suit and getting his new body, B.J. thanks Caroline, telling her she can have her wings. Fergus Reid A former Allied soldier during World War 2 who worked with Blazkowicz in their attempts to kill Deathshead, Fergus Reid is one of the many allies B.J. has respect for in his life. Even 14 years after, B.J. and Fergus' relationship remains intact, yet later on Reid blames B.J. for Wyatt's death. Despite this, they both work very well together, and maintain a friendship. In The New Colossus, the two support each other, as BJ gives Fergus advice on controlling his prosthetic arm. In addition, Fergus appeared to aid BJ when he was injured, having his head replaced to a Super Soldier's body, and starting the Second American Revolution. B.J. also cares for Fergus' relationship problems with Maria, giving her his poem to her once they started the revolution. Probst Wyatt III A young private during World War II who idolized Blazkowicz during their assault on Deathshead's Compound. 14 years later, Wyatt blames B.J. for Fergus' death, stating that he gave "a boy a man's work". Despite this, he holds B.J. in respect, calling him Captain and saying he reminds him of his high school football coach (only known by the name Anderson). B.J. was also the one to help Wyatt get rid of his drug habit after a nervous breakdown due to overdose in LSD. Roman Targonski Roman had a good relationship with B.J., thanking him for saving his granddaughter from the Nazis' attack on the asylum. Roman gave B.J. some clothing and joked that he was handsome, but not as handsome as himself. Afterward, Roman told B.J. to protect Anya, keeping his word as he would marry and have children with his granddaughter. Olenka Targonski Blazkowicz cared for Anya's grandmother, brining Keller to her to show the one responsible for the death of Anya's parents. Olenka told B.J. at the dinner table that the Nazis ruled the world and all resistance fighters were captured. Klaus Kreutz Upon entering the Kreisau Circle HQ, B.J. saw Klaus Kreutz, a former Nazi turned resistance fighter. Their relationship starts rocky due to the fact that B.J. almost killed him when he saw Kreutz's Nazi tattoos. Klaus also has some problems with B.J.'s methods including using a circular saw on some molded Über Concrete which Max Hass found irritating. Klaus also had problems with B.J.'s physical relationship with Anya stating "Again with this shit! What's wrong with these people?". Aside from that, Klaus sort of grew on B.J. and they had a mutual respect for each other until his death. Max Hass Upon arriving at the Kreisau Circle headquarters, B.J. meets up with Max Hass who is taken care of by Klaus Kreutz. B.J. has shown to be more caring and patient towards Max due to his disability and Max reciprocates that respect. Set Roth Since freeing him from Camp Belica, B.J. has shown to have a professional relationship with Da'at Yichud member Set Roth, despite him being annoyed with some of Set's requests. In addition, B.J. appears to not understand Set's rambles when it comes to technology, but will do his requests regardless. He also receives some of Set Roth's upgrades to his existing weapons. Bombate B.J. and Bombate are an excellent duo, as both enjoy killing Nazi soldiers through both installments. B.J. trusts Bombate to have his back, making him his pilot to send him on missions, and pick him up on missions. Tekla In the Fergus Timeline, B.J. met Tekla after arriving at Kreisau Circle HQ in Berlin. Tekla doesn't take kindly to Blazkowicz immediately due to him being a so called "Anomaly" in her model. B.J. however finds that Tekla is a bit awkward and creepy at first, yet later warms up to her. He even teaches her how to work and handle a gun, which helps her take down several Nazis before she died. J Despite being both Americans, B.J. and J didn't really speak with each other or connect until after B.J. returns to the Kreisau Resistance base from an assignment, and B.J. uses his workbench. J expresses his feelings about how his childhood was in America before the Nazis won, talking about how segregation impacted him, and even likening B.J. to a Nazi for being part of the American government. This makes B.J. very angry with him, telling J to be careful of what he calls him. Despite this, before leaving, J asks B.J. if he plays guitar. He lends one of his guitars to B.J. so he can play, as well as introducing him to recreational drugs with a combination of music. In The New Colossus, BJ notes to Wyatt that J could play the hell out of guitar when the private told him he collected J's things. Sigrun Engel Despite being at odds with her mother, B.J. quickly comes to see her as an ally of the Resistance and publicly defends her as such. He also views Sigrun as a kindred spirit, having been abused by one of his own parents. While not on missions, B.J. shows his kindness to Sigrun by sitting with her at lunch, with Grace's resistances members inviting her to play dice. Grace Walker Grace strongly loathed B.J.'s patriotism and belief that the American people were strong under the Nazi regime, telling him of those who turned coated. Once B.J. told her that he would start a new revolution before he dies, Grace agreed and told him that she was the woman to come to cause havoc. In addition, she trusted B.J. after giving him a test of character with a dud grenade in Manhattan, and telling him her story of the bombings in New York City. Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell Super Spesh and BJ's relationship is good, but Super Spesh often corners Blazkowicz on conspiracy theories. Despite this, Super Spesh cared for B.J., as he went to rescue him from the Nazis at the cost of his life. Upon returning with his new body, he tells Grace he was a good man, and tells her his last words. Horton Boone BJ and Horton have different viewpoints on the United States before the Nazis claimed victory (one is a communist and B.J. is a America dream-loving capitalist), with the two arguing amidst a gun fight. After B.J. survived Horton's drink, the latter was impressed and decided to aid the Kreisau Circle and board Eva's Hammer. The two are on good terms after this, and work together to start the Second American Revolution. Resistance Members Many resistance members onboard or abroad the United States respect B.J., seeing him as an inspiration and know him as a legendary Nazi killing machine. Onboard Eva's Hammer, when B.J. interacts with members, they show respect, ask him to solve problems, give him information on contraptions, and show kindness by calling him captain or saying hello. Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler is an enemy of B.J. Blazkowicz even before the events of The New Order, and has had run ins in the past with him. In The New Colossus, Hitler unknowingly meets B.J. on Venus as he is disguised as actor Jules Redfield. Hitler is impressed with "Redfield" prowess when acting out a scene, and decides to make him play Blazkowicz. [[Wilhelm Strasse|Wilhelm "Deathshead" (Totenkopf) Strasse]] Deathshead is B.J.'s long term arch-nemesis and B.J. always wished that he killed Deathshead sooner or later. Despite their hostile relationship, Deathshead considers B.J. as an formidable enemy and holds some respect toward him after B.J. managed to foil his plans multiple times. When B.J. fatally stabbed him in the last moment of his life, Deathshead mustered enough courage to commit suicide to kill B.J. once and for all but failed in the end as B.J. was saved by his allies while Deathshead died in vain. Irene Engel B.J. was introduced to Frau Engel on his way to Berlin on train in The New Order. She questioned B.J. and noticed his polish features alongside her lover Bubi. The two meet again in Camp Belica, where she has him and prisoners tied. She taught B.J. before having her face damage by the Herr Faust controlled by Set Roth. She crawled to B.J. and taunted him that he would burn into the furnace, being throw aside by the Herr Faust. During the final assault on Deathshead's Compound, B.J. kills Engel's lover, Bubi in front of her on screen, leaving her mortified and walking from the screen. In The New Colossus, Irene and B.J. are mortal enemies, as the general wants to kill B.J. for killing Bubi and General Deathshead. The general becomes obsessed with B.J., losing her sanity and morality on the hunt to kill Terror Billy. Though she succeeds on executing him in public, he returns with a super soldier's body by the aid of Set Roth. B.J. returns the favor and avenges the deaths of Caroline and Super Spesh by killing Engel on the Jimmy Carver Show in California. Rudi Jäger B.J. and Rudi have antagonistic relationship, meeting him disguised as a Nazi and saying his name was hot dog. Rudi captured B.J. and Wesley, torturing and killed the latter and fed him to his dog Greta. Angered, B.J. attacked Jaeger amidst hiss torture, killed Greta and escaped Castle Wolfenstein. Rudi located B.J. to Paderborn and wanted to kill the American for killing his precious dog, wearing a power suit armor. Rudi mourned the loss of Greta and said he will met her soon, B.J. killed the warden with his pipe and ran back to Kessler as the power suit detonated. Helga von Schabbs B.J. was ordered to collect the document on Deathshead's compound was located and learned about Helga. Once B.J. disguised himself as her waiter, she would call him Franz and stabbed him in the hand after she learned he was a spy. B.J. noted upon her death that she wasn't in control of The Monstrosity after it threw her across the caves. Hans "Bubi" Winkle Despite little interaction with Bubi, B.J. disliked the lieutenant simply because he was a Nazi. During the final assault on Deathshead's Compound, B.J. was drugged by Bubi with toxins that could paralyze an elephant. However, B.J.'s was able to bite Bubi in the neck thanks to the shrapnel inside B.J.'s skull and killed him as Engel watched in horror. Friedrich Keller B.J. despised Keller, a traitor of his country and killing Anya's parents who took care of him. After killing all the soldiers at the Asylum, B.J. captured Keller and showed him to Anya's grandparents to show who was responsible for the massacre. Afterward, B.J. decided to interrogate Keller, who escaped from his bounds and attacked Blazkowicz, but knocked him unconscious. After gaining intel on where the resistances members were, B.J. decapitated him with a chainsaw. Profile From Wolfenstein: The New Order:B.J. Blazkowicz in The Art Of Wolfenstein. *Age: 49 (During The New Order)/50 (during The New Collosus) *Sex: Male *Country (Native)/Nationality: USA/American *Height: 191 cm (6'3") *Weight: 111 kg (245 lbs) *Build: Muscular *Occupation: US Army Ranger Captain *Scars and Marks: 3 big scars on left side of head, multiple scars on body, arms and legs. * Eyes/Hair: Blue/Light red brown * Race: Caucasian * Language/Dialect: Texas Birthdate B.J.'s birthdate has generally be said to be August 15, 1911. The New Collossus retcons his birthdate to August 11, 1911 (according to some versions (PS4), and others keep the August 15, 1911 date (PC)). He has a birthday party just after he returns from Venus. In The New Order B.J. says he was 32 during the events of X-labs. In RTCW XLabs events took place in March 20-22, 1943. This would have made him only 31 at the time.In the New Order during the Catacombs/Sewers level B.J. states he was 32 when he swam inside the X-Labs, this would be a mistake however, as his birthdate would not occur for another few months as RTCW, takes place in March This means the events got moved past August 11/15, 1943, or before August 11/15, 1944 (depending on which version of the cutscene). In The New Order, he is said to be 49 several times. The game takes place in October and November of 1960. Math thematically his 49 years from 1960 is 1911. However, this would mean his birthday had to have already taken place before October 9 (when he woke up from his coma). The pre-timeskip events of The Old Blood and The New Order take place in 1946, in March and July respectively. Going by his August 11 birthdate, he would have to be only 34 during those events. This means that the date give for X-Labs events in The New Order must be wrong, or that X-Labs events had to have been retconned to have taken place after August 11, either in late 1943, or before August 11, 1944 (amusingly there is a letter in first level The New Colossus that makes fun of calculating someone's birthday by simply subtracting years, without taking the month into consideration). Finally this leaves the events of Wolfenstein (2009). There is no specific dates given in the game, other than it takes place at some point after September 3, 1944 (and most likely in 1945). No exact age for B.J. is given during the story, and no direct indication of seasons (other than one level the Farm which is set outside the town, and it appears to be in the 'fall'). For it to be fall it would have to be between beginning of September and the end of November, 1944, or later. Since it is after his 1944, August 11, birthday, he would have to be at least 33 or possibly 34 (Wolfenstein)Date not given in game (but co-release of Wolfenstein Platinum Edition places Wolf3D in February, 1945), 2009 must have originally taken place later in 1945 (Fall period). His age is not specifically given, but most dates in the game place all events after September 1944 at least. His age would depend on if it takes place before or after August 15 his birthday, and which year. Complicating the dating for Wolfenstein/Isenstadt/Caroline/Hans Grosse events further is that Fergus Reid states that they have been searching for years to have another confrontation with Wilhelm Strasse (assuming the last 'confrontation' is a reference to Wolfenstein 2009). Technically if the dating in Wolfenstein (2009) was taken into consideration the OSA had a confrontation with him only about a year before. Assuming it was in late September to mid-November, 1944 to July 1946 would be roughly 1 year, and 7-9 months between them. If it was in 1945, it would be less than a year between them (only 7-9 months). If Fergus was being accurate (and it was a reference to the last 'confrontation' in Wolfenstein) then the game must be placing the events at least two years before 1946 (in the 1944 period, probably before the period when the RAF was destroyed). This could potentially overlap, or place the events before X-Labs in the MG timeline chronologically between ages 31-33. The New Order series (MachineGames) series *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' *''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'' *''Wolfenstein: Youngblood'' *''Wolfenstein 3'' Links to other Wolfenstein Games As mentioned, Machine Games did not have much care for the 2009 game itself, but were more fans of the original Wolfenstein. Gamespot asked if Mecha-Hitler would be in Wolfenstein: The New Order, they were told that BJ had already defeated him Wolfenstein 3D (but that he was still possibly alive). It was suggested to them that events of Wolfenstein 3D were still canon (without the specific details of the original endings). This may have been hinted at in the Nightmare, that B.J. is able to have in the Kreissau HQ. This remains somewhat similar to the situation with the 2009 releases. The released Wolfenstein: The Old Blood has even more references to the old series (to those who understand them) The Old Blood is essentially a 'retelling' of the events of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. As the Old Blood reimagines a number of characters from RTCW, and B.J.'s relationship to them, the exact details in relation to B.J.'s own history are unknown, except that they may still be loosely still part of B.J.'s past (in the Old Blood there is a reference to BJ having been to Wulfburg in the past, and gone to a safehouse there). Presumably B.J. originally escaped Castle Wolfenstein with Richard Wesley (see Wesley co-op mode) may not have met Ludwig Kessler personally, but only previous contact over radio, and other communication methods (in RTCW Kessler, and B.J. met personally at the tram station). The Old Blood does indeed make references to events of Wolfenstein 3D, both the Escape from Castle Wolfenstein, and one of the earlier encounters between B.J. and Hans Grosse via fragmented nightmares, and also makes reference to B.J.'s assassination attempt on Adolf Hitler and possibly severely injuring the dictator. Forcing the dictator to claim he was ok, sometime later. Though elements of this may also make reference to the Original Encounter/Mac Family events as well (where the attempt took place at Castle Wolfenstein, though its unclear). While there are references to the general plots of the games, the ending the games is obviously ignored. B.J. did not marry a movie star, the end of the war did not happen, and he did not become a hero after the war. He was not the father of the Blaze family line. Quotes Gallery Videos Wolfenstein II The New Colossus Collector’s Edition – E3 2017 Reveal References Category:The New Order characters Category:The Old Blood characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Characters Category:BJ Blazkowicz Category:Jews Category:Poles Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:The Deep characters Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Jewish Category:Characters (The Deep) Category:Army Rangers Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood